wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mouse In The House/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Mouse In The House. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Ah, bien sûr Je m'appelle Emma Today, you can see the leaves on the trees So, come with me. Time to skip to the garden. (Song: Time To Skip To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go skip through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to skip to the garden Have some fun when we skip to the garden Come, it's time to skip to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Emma's Garden Minuet. A scene where Emma is gonna do a ballet dancing with our garden friends.) Emma: (singing) Let's all dance through the garden Excuse me, bugs I beg your pardon Would you like to dance with me? Let's shimmy through the trees Minding all the bees Oh-oh Smell the blossoms in the air Is that a goat over there? Well, it's a lovely place indeed With all the bugs and bees A garden dance with me (Instrumental break to Emma dancing the garden ballet with all our friends.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to have a rest This garden dance has been the best... Wow! Look, a rainbow in the sky As birds fly by And the butterflies Oh-oh Smell the blossoms in the air... Ah! Breeze is blowing through my hair Well, it's a lovely place indeed With all the bugs and bees A garden dance with me It's a lovely place indeed With all the bugs and bees A garden dance with me. (It translates to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a football player.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a football player. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign car A.K.A. Big Red Car with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Wow! Have a look here! I wonder what this is. Oh, you're right! It's a mouse! I know a mouse looking for a house. (Song: I'm Looking for a House (Wanted). A scene where Emma has a toy mouse to play with to look these rooms inside this little house.) Emma: (singing) "I'm looking for a house" Said the little grey mouse "With one room for breakfast "One room for tea "One room for supper "Well, that makes three "One room to dance in "When I give a ball "A kitchen and a bedroom "Six rooms in all (Instrumental break to Emma plays her little mouse putting in different rooms.) "A kitchen and a bedroom "Six rooms in all." (Instrumental break to the ending part. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign boat with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Bowmobile. A scene where Emma is riding a Bowmobile to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Gumboot Dance. A scene where Emma & the African people are teaching how to do a dance called the gumboot.) Emma: (singing) Come on and try the gumboot dance We're stomping and a-clapping too Come on and try the gumboot dance We love to do the gumboot dance Let's dance with our gumboots Come on and try the gumboot dance We're stomping and a-clapping too Come on and try the gumboot dance We love to do the gumboot dance A fun way to show you're happy Hey! Hey! Gumboot jive Gumboot jive... Gumboot jive Gumboot jive... Come on and try the gumboot dance We're stomping and a-clapping too Come on and try the gumboot dance We love to do the gumboot dance Let's clap together... One... One! Two... Two! Three... Three! Four... Four! Come on and try the gumboot dance Gumboot dance We're stomping and a-clapping too Gumboot dance Come on and try the gumboot dance Gumboot dance We love to do the gumboot dance A fun way to show you're happy Gumboot dance. (It zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Thank you so much for coming my way Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts